Mi pensamiento oculto
by Nubesparky
Summary: Naruto es un tonto; Sakura una Molestia y Kakashi un pervertido sin remedio. Pero fuera de lo que todos sabemos, tú no piensas tan así, ¿eh, Sasuke?


_**ANTES DE EMPEZAR: 1°esto es para dar señales de vida**_

_**Y 2° este es un one-shot bastante antiguo.**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Mi pensamiento oculto**_

Miró alternando las miradas de reojo, de forma aburrida y monótona. ¿Eran _esos _los que habían logrado traerlo de vuelta? ¿Tan patético había sido, que se dejó convencer?

Sasuke miró a Naruto analizando de arriba hacia abajo. Seguía teniendo la misma cara de Dobe que le caracterizaba. Poseía ahora un cuerpo más musculoso –que no le llegaba ni hasta las rodillas-, el pelo más largo y una ropa diferente. Se había vuelto más fuerte e inteligente, pero seguía sin alcanzarlo.

Naruto… un tonto de todas formas: _que logró ser su mejor amigo sin proponérselo._

Después dirigió la mirada hacia Kakashi. Su cabello plateado, seguía igual, la mascarilla en su lugar, su famoso libro tapándole los ojos y su uniforme de siempre. Sus poderes se mantenían, pero de todas formas era alguien fuerte.

-Je, pero que tenemos –con sus oídos, logró detectar de Kakashi una pequeña risilla.

Kakashi… pervertido sin remedio: _que logró ser como un padre para él._

Consternado al ver que Kakashi empezaba a dirigir miradas hacia ellos. Giró la cabeza y observó a Sakura que leía un libro de medicina, mientras que Naruto se dormía al no tener entrenamiento.

Su mismo pelo extravagante, sus ojos normales, un cuerpo más desarrollado –la cual era una opinión de la que nadie se debía enterar-, una cara más madura y sería. Su fuerza era monstruosa, mejoró sus habilidades, conocía habilidades en cuanto a la medicina y seguía enamorada de él.

Sakura… una molestia: _a la cual ya no debía proteger y de la cual estaba un poco atraído._

Pero sin embargo, los tres juntos, eran una banda de inútiles: _que hacían todo lo contrario a lo que eran._

Eran muy sensibles: _sin embargo eso los caracterizaba._

Eran tontos: _tontos que fueron los primeros en aceptarlo._

Eran altamente habladores: _habladores que se comunicaban no como él. _

Pero esos pensamientos eran ocultos. No tenían porque enterarse de que algo en el fondo de él se sentía bien al estar con ellos.

Porque ellos eran el Equipo 7:

_el equipo 7 que se convirtió en su familia -de la cual jamás se iba a volver a separar-._

**Fin**

**Para empezar, debo decir que últimamente no he estado muy animada, ya lo habrán notado con las últimas notas de autor.**

**Muchos saben que en Chile quedó la… embarrada con el terremoto ese de 8.8 grados y que mucha gente está sufriendo con sus familiares muertos, sus casas derrumbadas y que debo decir que yo estoy agradecida con tener mi casita con techo y que sólo tenga que lamentar el hecho de que mi colegio está en muy buen estado –sé que suena horrible, pero hay que ver el lado positivo del asunto entre tanta desgraciada que muestran veinticuatro horas al día en las noticias, ¡por Dios! Si hasta el Matinal habla del terremoto y en TVN se creó una sección llamada: "Terremoto en Chile" haciéndolo sonar dramático, horrible y toda esa lesera que uno puede ver en las calles en éste momento y todo eso. Cada persona ya se siente una mierda con todo lo que está pasando, no necesitan que se lo recuerden todo el día-. Pero eso no importa, porque a lo que iba era a las tres ironías que la situación me ha llevado a vivir: **

**1° Estoy particularmente contenta y alegre por algo que aún no he descubierto –quizá seguir con vida, porque estar en un sótano-subterráneo sin ninguna luz, ni siquiera la de la luna mientras que escuchas como se cae todo e ignoras el medio –GRAN- proyector que está arriba tuyo y que luego con la luz del celular te das cuenta que te pudo aplastar la cabeza, te hace pensar cosas que… bueno no son bonitas-. **

**2° Casi nadie se podía comunicar por teléfonos porque las líneas de comunicación seguían y siguen siendo un asco, a pesar de que ya lo estaban arreglando, y sin embargo por mi celular me pude contactar con todos mis amigos incluso a horas después del incidente, cosa que técnicamente no se podía hacer luego de pasado el terremoto.**

**Y 3° Siendo que mi condominio está incomunicado y mi zona se volvió un tipo de zona cero, donde nada más que la tele –con antena- funciona y las radios. En mi casa por un milagro desconocido, me he logrado contactar por Internet con ustedes y HASTA tengo cable en mi casa, para no perderme Dr. House o Grey's Anatomy en mis noches de insomnio –que es casi siempre, porque ahora tengo un no sé que con los temblores (creo que sigo esperando otro terremoto)-.**

**Si esas cosas no son jodidas ironías, significa que yo NO soy una jodida con suerte.**

**Otra ironía: Algunos duermen temiendo los saqueos en sus propias casas, y yo estoy despierta subiendo un one-shot para ustedes.**

**En términos chilenos, dirías que estoy cagada de la cabeza, literalmente.**

**Y yo diría: lo estoy :D**

**Pero que yo sea feliz en medio de una desgracia no tiene nada de malo, porque en estos momentos hay que ser positivos y no dejarse deprimir por todos los incendios, réplicas del terremoto, caídas de muros y todo eso. Hay que ver el lado positivo aunque no lo haya, por ejemplo: SE APLAZA EL COLEGIO, han encontrado ha desaparecidos, personas al menos tienen cuerpos para llorar, ¡HAY PERSONAS QUE SOBREVIVIERON E INTENTAN SEGUIR ADELANTE! **

**Tal vez ahora me insulten, pero debo decirles escritores, lectores, compatriotas o extranjeros: Si uno ve sólo cosas malas, no verá lo que hay de bueno después, no verá las cosas buenas que se viven en el ahora y que uno no nota por estar compadeciéndose. **

**Chile está de crisis porque inevitable no estamos haciendo nada por cambiar eso. Sólo nos lamentamos de nuestra situación o valoramos el hecho de que no nos cayó una muralla encima. ¡Podemos hacer más que eso! En las noticias muestran desastres y no muestran ninguna cosa buena, ningún alivio de alguna persona, ¡NADA!**

**Así que para mis compatriotas chilenos y aquellos que pueden ayudar a Chile desde la distancia por la Teletón, caridad y etc.: **

**¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO!¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO!**

**¿Ven que estoy cagada de la cabeza? (¡Pero a mucha honra!)**

**¡VIVA CHILE MIERDA!**

**P.D.: "Conviviendo en ¿tu niñez?" Está en proceso, mi cerebro y yo estamos trabajando en él. "Mi vida es un desastre" también está en proceso, pero lo más probable es que no lo actualice hasta terminar con la primera historia nombrada. "17 horas para el regalo de mamá", también será completada luego de terminar.**

**Ahora sí.**

**¡VIVA CHILE MIERDA! –y para el inculto, amigo mío, que me dijo que estaba insultando a mi país, le digo de nuevo que no es así-.**


End file.
